After Chistmas Sale
by HeartDeNijs
Summary: With John away on a promotional tour around Christmas, Punk can't help but do a little shopping while he is gone. Naughtiness ensues. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

-I own absolutely nothing! This was only written for fun and not for any financial gain whatsoever.-

*I know that this is out a lot later than I said it would be and I'm sorry. Inspiration briefly left me and when it came back I was too busy with biology and chemistry to even put my inspiration into words. The next and hopefully final chapter will be out as soon as possible. Enjoy the reading!*

_**HeartDeNijs**_

I much as I hate to admit it, I really, really miss John. He's been away on this promotional tour with Randy since right before Christmas. Vince tried to say that it would be a good time to do an autograph tour since all the little brats are out of school for the Holidays.

Did I say brats? I mean adoring, miniature John Cena and Randy Orton fans that occasionally have the tendency to whine and cry because they don't get their way. Nope, I not referring to the twenty something rings rats who just want a piece of Cena and Orton ass. Cena's ass is mine, Bitches!

Wonder what would happen if it was leaked that both men are gay and happily involved with unbelievably sexy and witty significant others? Well, at least John has that kind of partner, but I can't bring myself to say that Rhodes deserves those adjectives, but he does look so much better without that mask.

Oh! I seemed to have gotten off topic. Where was I? Oh, yes! I'm very unhappy that I am suffering from a case of blue balls because John boy has not touched me in over a week because we aren't even in the same fucking state!

I hate children! He's mine and you little sniveling brats can't take him from me!

"Hey, uh, Punk? You okay over there? The Pepsi has never done anything to deserve that, man." Colt Cabana voice tore me from my inner monologue and has brought my attention to the fact that I have crushed my can of Pepsi and I'm now sitting in a puddle on my couch.

"God damn it!" I jump up and run to my kitchen to grab a towel in hopes of saving my couch from yet another stain. I should probably just break down and buy a new one, but John and I have many fond memories with this couch.

Dabbing at the stain, I can tell that I was sitting like that for a while since the liquid has already been absorbed by the fabric.

"Man, you are lucky that John isn't considered a drug, because you are totally addicted to him! You're totally going through withdraw right now. I think I'm going to take off. Why don't you give John a call and maybe have yourself some fun phone sex, ya?" Colt, my best friend in the whole wide world, was abandoning me in my state of sexual withdraw. I thought friends were supposed to stick together no matter what. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't want to have sex with him. Ewww! But, a little moral support would be nice.

"Oh sure, you go home and have sex with your boyfriend for real while I may or may not get to have phone sex with mine! Some friend you are!

"Yea, yea. You know you love me. Just be happy that one of us is getting laid tonight." Colt slammed my apartment door and I could hear him cackling in the hallway.

"Little shit! See if I comfort him the next time he gets cut off!" I growl to myself because now I'm in my apartment, all alone and fucking horny as hell.

To try and occupy myself until John calls after his last autograph signing, I decide to check my email and maybe mess around of Twitter a little. There's always stupid people on there who can't spell or don't know proper grammar I can humiliate.

I can tell that shitty teenage girl next door is probably watching porn again because it takes forever for me to even make it to MSN. Roadrunner the fastest internet my pert ass! They don't tell you that you have to share with other people. I really need to switch to AT&T soon because this is ridiculous!

To try and speed up my connection, I walk into my bedroom, open my closet, grab the resident broom from said closet, and proceed to harshly bang on my far bedroom wall. "God damn it, Sarah! You gotta give it a rest every once in a while or you'll hurt yourself. Get off the internet so I can load my email!" I hear a small thud which probably means I startled her. Serves her right if you ask me.

I walk back into the living room and sit down on one of the dry couch cushions. Dragging my laptop over on the coffee table to rest in front of me, I click on the Hotmail link.

Don't think for a second I'm going to tell you what my email address is, but I will tell you my password because I'm proud of it. It's johncenasfavoritepertass31. It's a little tedious to type in, but it's very safe.

My email account opens and says that I have 45 new messages and I roll my eyes. I online shop a lot, obviously since I'm on the road so much so; all the online stores like to send me notices on sales and special offers. It's really annoying.

Scrolling down through all the emails and checking those I have to delete, one in particular catches my eye.

Now, don't judge me. I bought something from this place a long time ago before John and I got together and they still have my email. The email is from The Lion's Den, America's favorite adult superstore. The only reason I am even going to open this email because I'm sexually starved and maybe I'll get off on seeing a dildo that looks like John, if you know what I mean.

In big, bold red letters, the email proclaims that there is an after Christmas sale with discounts up to 75% off. Now, that's just too good to pass up!

I quickly click on the link that will take me to the sale site, but it doesn't come up. I guess the link is broken. Well that sucks! How am I supposed to buy discount sex toys and other novelties, now?

Suddenly, I remember a game Colt and I used to play on long drives to arenas. It was called "Who can spot the most porn shop billboards". If I remember correctly, most of them were advertising the same store this email was sent from.

With hope in my heart, I opened another tab and clicked on Google. I performed a search for a Lion's Den in the Chicago area, and to my surprise, there was one about ten miles from my apartment.

Turning off my computer, I quickly form a plan of how I am going to do this without being recognized or embarrassed. The clothes I'm wearing now are fine. Being a hoodie and jeans, they will make it easy for me to hide my face and most of my tattoos. The bags from the store might give my purchases away, so I grab a reusable shopping bag from Hot Topic that has the Batman symbol on it.

Feeling like I'm ready to go, I grab my keys and head out of my apartment. After reaching my car and getting into it, I'm starting to feel like this isn't such a good idea, but at the same time, I could get a lot of awesome stuff to keep me occupied until John gets home and then stuff to make fucking him even more mind-blowing when he gets home. My sexually starved mind quickly squashes any reservations I have about making this trip and I head out.

The drive does not take long and before I know it, I'm pulling into a parking spot. The store isn't as big as I thought it would be. Gathering my courage, I walk confidently into the store and I'm shocked at what I see.

There are vibes and dildos everywhere. Who knew there were so many different kinds? I try and ignore the stuff that's not on sale because it is not what I came for.

At the back corner of the store was where the items in the after Christmas sale were located and guess what, they were all Christmas themed.

I picked up a pack of condoms that read, "Peppermint Candy Cane Condoms." I turned the box around and read the back and according to what I read, they have a cooling and then a warming sensation and the red stripe is ribbed for your partner's pleasure. I have got to get these. Grabbing a box in John's size, I noticed Santa Claus underwear hanging above my head.

My interest peaked; I took a pair off the rack to look at them. They look like typical Santa pants just with the legs cut off. They even had a patent leather belt on the waistband. I was shocked when I turned them around to look at the back because there was no back. A thin red string of velvet was attached to the black belt. Whose sick mind thought up a Santa G-string? I can't leave this store without them, though!

I found my size and clutched them to my body. I'd never bought anything like these before, but there's a first time for everything. I hurried to the checkout line because I did not want to take the chance of my Santa pants being snatched right out of my hands. It's an irrational fear because so few people are shopping today, but I could not let these babies leave my possession.

I was sort of waiting on the cashier to look at me funny, but the guy didn't even bat an eye. He even tried to start a conversation with me about how great the peppermint flavored warming lube I'd picked up on my way to the check- out was.

"Oh, this stuff is awesome! It's probably the most amazing feeling you'll ever experience during sex. I came so hard when I used this, and my partner did, too." The guy looked me up and down like I was something to eat. Never in a million years, Nasty. You can't even BEGIN to compete with John!

"I bet it was the only time you've made someone come." I said under my breath as I walked away from the counter.

Walking back to my car, I started forming a devious plan to get John back in my bed sooner than planned. I was almost cackling like Jafar from Aladdin by the time I walked back into my apartment. After walking into my bedroom and setting my purchases down on my bed, I start a search for my Santa hat that the lady at the WWE merch table gave me for Christmas. It was one of the Santa hats with my logo on it, but still a good Santa hat anyway.

I went back into my bedroom and retrieved my Santa pants. Sheading clothing like a stripper on speed, I put my new outfit on.

My first step in the plan was to show John what I'd bought. This posed a bit of a problem, considering he was miles away, but thanks to advances in technology, I could send him a picture with my phone.

I'm not worried about the possible negative consequence of sending such a picture because I know that John password protects all my messages to him for obvious reasons.

With Santa hat and pants on, I laid down on my back with one hand behind my head and the other held my phone to take the picture. After admiring myself in the picture for a few minutes, I sent the picture on to John with a text that asked if he had been a good boy this year and settled down to wait for a response.

_*****HeartDeNijs-John Cena *****_

"Can you believe Vince let us off early? I can't remember the last time we got ahead of schedule on a promo tour!" At the sound of his voice, I glanced over at Randy who was reclined in the passenger seat with his hands behind his head.

"Yea, I know. Can't say I'm disappointed, though. Punk and I haven't had our Christmas yet, but I'm sure you haven't either. What are your plans when you get home?"

"Eh, nothing special. Cody and I and are just opening gifts and doing all the traditional things. You and Punk doing anything special?"

I laughed at that. "No, nothing special at all. Punk hates Christmas. I think it has something to do with his childhood, but he hasn't really come out and said that and I don't want to bring back harsh memories by asking, you know?" I shrugged my shoulders and looked out the windshield, paying attention to the road.

"I feel you there. Cody and I both like Christmas because it was some of the only times during the year we got to see our dads. I still can't believe Vince made us do this tour during Chistm-" A loud beep interrupted Randy.

"That's my phone. Can you read me the text? Hopefully it's not Vince telling us to come back.

"Yea, if you don't mind."

"No, we've been friends for a long time so I don't think we have anything to hide from each other."

"Ok, man." Randy reached for and grabbed my phone that had been resting in the cup holder in the rental car. "It's from Punk and it says…" Randy waited on the text to open and when it did, the phone fell out of his hands and he screamed.

I looked over at him startled and watched him rubbing his eyes harshly. "Dude, what the hell? You dropped my phone. He couldn't have said something that bad."

Briefly halting his eye rubbing, Randy looked over at me and said, "It's not about what he said, it's about what he sent." Making sure the screen was facing the floor, Randy handed me the phone.

What I saw was shocking, but so fucking hot, I felt my jeans tighten immediately. My Punk was laid out on our bed with nothing but a pair of Santa themed underwear with the sexiest look on his face. Underneath the picture said, "have u been a good boy this yr?"

Yes, yes I have Santa and I want CM Punk's pert ass on a platter for Christmas. I pressed reply and handed the phone back to Randy. "Suck it up man! You see just as much of his body in the ring as in that picture. Text back for me, will ya?"

Randy looked over at me with a scowl that could curdle milk. "He's not laid out like he's about to get fucked when he's in the ring. I'm not touching your phone if that pic is still up." He crossed his arms to make his point.

"It's not. All you have to do is type what I say."

"Fine but it better not be anything too sexual because that's just too weird for me." Randy took the phone out of my hand and prepared to start texting.

"Okay, here's what I want you to say. I see you've been doing some shopping while I was gone. You have my attention and I'll be home before you know it. That's not too sexual for you is it, Randy?" He grumbled as he sent the text.

"I'm glad we are on the way to the airport because I don't want to have to deal with that more than I have to. How much longer until we get there?"

"Oh, about ten minutes or so."

"Good, good" Randy put my phone back in the cup holder and leaned back in his seat.

After seeing that picture, I wish I was home right now so I could pound Punk's sweet ass into the mattress, but I'm still a six hour flight away. I know one thing; I'll be joining the Mile High Club by myself on this flight. Punk is going to get it when I get home! By the time I'm done with him, he won't be able to walk for a week after. That will teach him not to be such a dirty tease!

Yep, I know I left out the fun part this chapter, but the whole next one will just the fun part. I know that this isn't as good as Candy Canes, but it was all I had in me and the Cena/Punk fan fiction paring is pitifully small. Please review if you are so inclined.


	2. Chapter 2

-I own absolutely nothing. This was only written for fun and not for financial gain-

*I am sooo sorry this is out so late. I've been writing around 12- 18 pages of lab reports each week and I have found that trying to write about two hot guys going at it is pretty much impossible when lab procedures, results from the lab and the significance of the results are floating around in your head. I've also found that lab reports are mean to the fan fiction chapters. I swear to God that my chemistry lab report for hydrated copper sulfate threw acid on Punk and Cena as they were having relations. This seemed to piss Punk off royally and today he fought back against the lab reports and won. I will do my best with the brain power and inspiration that I have left. Please enjoy!* _**HeartDeNijs**_

"B4 u know it," he said. Before you know it my sexually deprived ass! I think we need to have a chat about the definition of 'before you know it' because mine is I have a dick up my ass before I take another breath, not still for it waiting five fucking hours later! Chewing on my lip ring, I look up at the clock hanging on my bedroom wall. It's now 2am and I'm really tired.

This is not normal for me because I pretty much never sleep, but I it blame on being sexually starved for so long. I move my eyes back on the comic book I am reading and reread the same line for what I swear is the hundredth time.

Frustrated with myself and John for not being here, I throw my comic book that has done no wrong across the room. I regret throwing it as soon as it leaves my hand, but I can't call it back or anything magic like that. It makes a terrific thump and clap of pages when it hits the wall. I'm absolutely disgusted with myself right now. I just did a horrible thing. If I wasn't an atheist, believed in God and went to church, I would describe the magnitude of what I have just done by comparing it to throwing the Bible against the wall and then setting it on fire. Total blasphemy! I cautiously look up at my bedroom door almost expecting to see Bru Baker about ready to shout a lightning bolt at me or something like that.

Thankfully, I'll not going to be fried Punk tonight for throwing a comic book, but I've decided to go to bed to keep it that way. John is obviously not coming home anytime soon, so why bother staying awake when I have the chance to catch up on some much needed sleep.

I don't bother going to pick up the comic book. It'll be there in the morning. I reach over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table and then roll over onto my stomach. I smile to myself and think that if I can't get fucked in real life, maybe I'll get fucked in my dream world, but one can only hope. I wish my subconscious would take requests on what I want to dream about. I laugh to myself while rubbing my head into the pillow to get comfortable. Hopefully, John will be home tomorrow.

**John Cena POV**

Of all the days to have a delayed flight! Who cares if there's a foot of snow on the runway and more is coming. I got a sexy man at home whose just begging for my cock to be shoved up his ass!

I take a deep breath and slowly exhale to try and calm myself down. My flight being delayed doesn't matter anymore because I'm finally on a plane destined for Chicago. If everything goes according to plan, I should be in Chicago in two hours and in Punk's arms in three. I close my eyes and recline my seat back so I can try and get a few hours of sleep before we land. It will give me the energy to do all I want to Punk and make the time go faster. The next time I open my eyes, I'll be at O'Hare and that much closer to Punk.

"Sir, the plane has landed. Please get your bag and debark the plane." The voice comes from who is possibly the ugliest flight attendant I've ever seen and that's saying something coming from me. It's not a face you want to wake up to, that's for sure. On the bright side, I'm in Chicago, the same city Punk is in right now.

I disembark the plane as fast as I can and hurry to baggage claim. Fortunately, my bag is one of the first to come around the carousel. Looks like someone up there is on my side tonight, well this morning now I guess.

I don't even try to get a retail car, but instead hail a taxi. I'm sure that if I need to drive somewhere that Punk will let me use his car, but I'm not really planning on going anywhere for a while if you know what I mean. Thankfully, the cab driver doesn't recognize me and he isn't talkative, so I can think about all I'm going to do to Punk.

I get so caught up in my fantasy that I'm surprised when the cab pulls up to Punk's apartment building. Like a man possessed, I quickly pay my fare and hurry into the building. I bypass the elevator because there is no way I have the patience to wait on the elevator when I can run up the stairs in half the time.

Finally, after so many hours between that tantalizing text Punk sent me, I'm home. Wanting to surprise him, I carefully unlock and open the apartment door. It's pitch black inside. This kinda sets me on edge because Punk has been known to lurk in the dark and pounce when it's least expected. The door closes behind me with a soft click and I turn slightly to throw the deadbolt. Cautiously, I slide my hand along the wall until it comes in contact with the light switch. Before turning on the light I prepare myself for the onslaught of Punk, but, to my disappointment, when I turn on the light, nothing happens.

Hm, that's funny. Where is he? A million thoughts are rushing through my head right now. It's five o'clock in the morning, so why isn't he home. That's the only explanation I can come up with for him not being wrapped around my waist right now. Either that or he's asleep, but Punk can never get to sleep unless I've totally wrecked him… Maybe I made him wait too long and he went out and found someone else. No! Punk would never do that to me and we've been together too long!

My heart racing, I search the apartment hoping that I find Punk awake with his headphones on so load that he didn't hear me come in, but I find nothing. The last place to look is our bedroom. Again, the totally illogical thought that maybe there's another man in there with Punk rushes through my head, but I quickly punch it down. Punk just fell asleep reading his comics or watching movie. There's a first time for everything, right?

Gingerly, I travel the last few feet of the hallway to the last door, which is the door to our bedroom. It's open halfway and no light is emitting from the room. Logically, if he fell asleep reading or watch a movie, there should be lights, but there aren't. fear runs through my frazzled brain. Unable to handle the pressure anymore, I throw open the door and switch on the light.

I breathe a sigh of relief when I see Punk passed out on the bed. He's lying on his stomach across the bed. I wait for him to rise up like an angry, rabid bear for being woken up so rudely, but he doesn't move. Well, this is the perfect opportunity!

Shedding my clothes along the way, I make my way over to the bed. Before reaching it, I notice a red pile of cloth on the floor and I bend down to investigate. It's the pair of Santa pants and hat that he was wearing in the picture he sent me. I feel a wave of disappointment that I was not here in time before he took them off, but I'm sure if I play my cards right, he'll wear them for me again.

Carefully, as not to wake him, I lie down beside Punk and roll onto my side. I rest my head on my fist and just take the beautiful image of Punk in. His face is turned away from me but his body is so sexy all laid out the way it is. I run my fingers down his spine a few times to see if I can get a reaction out of him, but he is dead to the world. When I consider that I haven't been here to make him sleep, he probably hasn't done so all week and just finally crashed.

I scoot over to be closer to him. Burying my face in his hair I take a deep breath and bask in the wonderful smell of him. Most people assume that he doesn't smell good, but he smells so amazing. I can't even describe his scent. It's like nothing I've ever smelled before. I stay like that just breathing him in for a while, enjoying the fact that he's in my arms again.

While I was drowning in his scent, I brushed my fingertips up and down his spine. His skin is so soft from the baby oil they make him put on. Upon making it down his spine again, I stop at the small of his back. Liquid heat rushes to my groin as I slide my hand underneath his black boxer briefs. I kneed his ass for a few moments before I slide a finger in between his cheeks. Sliding my finger up I down I briefly stop and swirl it around his hole. His hole twitches when I touch it and I harden even further at the sensation.

Unable to wait any longer, I roll over onto Punk and then straddle his thighs. I open- mouth kiss him down his back and then go back up. Before going back down, I trace the small fish that is on the backside of his shoulder. Punk still hasn't made a move or a sound. I'm stopped by his underwear when I want to take my oral explorations further, so I work on taking them off. It's a bit of a challenge because he is not awake to help me like he usually is. Hooking an arm underneath his hips, I left him off the bed just far enough to slide his underwear down with my other hand. I throw them somewhere across the room.

Now, nothing is shielding Punk's body from my eyes. There's a soft glow of light coming from the closed blinds. The moon is setting and the sun will rise in an hour or two and the light makes Punk's skin glow so beautifully. His skin is shiny with my saliva in the places I've licked and kissed him.

Bending back down to continue my worship of Punk's body, I nibble on his soft ass cheeks. This earns me a soft moan from Punk, but I can tell he is still asleep. Spreading his cheeks, I begin rimming him. I moan as penetrate him with my tongue. He spasms around me, not used to the intrusion, so I remove my tongue and put my fingers in my mouth to wet them.

Once they are wet enough, I swirl my middle finger around his hole before pushing it inside him. He is so tight and warm around my finger, I almost come just imaging what he is going to feel like wrapped around my cock. No matter how many times Punk and I have sex, I never get used to how amazing he feels. I add another finger and start scissoring him.

He's still a little dry, so I work up some saliva in my mouth and then carefully spit it onto my fingers as they are thrusting into him. After a few more minutes of this, he is ready to take me.

I can tell that Punk is trying to wake up because he has become more vocal, but he is still sleeping. I lie down on top of Punk and grab my cock to guide it into his hole. I swirl the head of my cock a few times around his hole to spread my precum over the tip. I grab him firmly by the hips and begin to enter him.

**CM Punk POV **_**dream**_

John and I are in the ring wrestling. I think it's for the WWE championship, but I'm not sure. The match is really fun and I can tell that John is having a good time too based on the fact that he is having trouble keeping a serious face.

I climb up to the top rope in preparation for a dive, when he comes and makes me fall onto the top rope. I'm surprised that I'm not in excruciating pain because I landed on the boys, but I'm not going to question that.

I hit John a couple times in the head to make him back off. He retreats to the center of the ring right into my hand. As quickly as I can, I climb to the top rope and jump off landing right on top of John. He is stunned, so I go for the pin. The match has been going on for a while and my body is getting fatigued. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to fight, but I'm pretty sure that John is down on this one. The ref seems to be counting very slowly and John kicks out before three. I'm shocked that he was able to kick out and he takes advantage of this. He rolls on top of me and puts me in the STF submission hold.

I never tap out so I look around at my options. We're in the middle of the ring and the way my legs are positioned underneath John, I don't think I'll be able to crawl over to the ropes with him on my back. I look around further, but then I notice that the crowd has gone eerily silent. Suddenly, all the lights go out in the arena expect for a small one that is above the ring.

I can't see the crowd anymore or the ref. It's as if John and I are all alone. John buries his head in my hair and takes a few deep breaths. He moans above me and I feel him harden against my ass. That's when I notice that my trunks are gone and so are John's jorts.

My mind is scrambled by these new pieces of information. We're naked in front of thousands of people and John on top of me getting a hard on. Panicking, I start to struggle out of John's hold, but he has a good grip and he isn't about to let go of me.

John rolls his hips against mine and I can't help but moan at the sensation. I feel my hot blood rushing down to my groin. It makes me light headed because I'm short of breath from wrestling John.

"John stop! They can see us!" I place my hands on his and try to pry them off of me.

"Mmm, no they can't. It's just us in the ring. Enjoy this." He nuzzles me behind the ear and I shiver.

He lets me out of the STF and starts licking and open- mouthed kissing me down my back. I try to move, but for some reason I can't. This leads me to the conclusion that I am probably dreaming. I decide to take his advice and enjoy what he is doing to me because this isn't real and when I wake up John will not be there to deal with my hard on if I force myself awake right now.

I'm forced from my thoughts when I feel John nibble on my ass. It's not painful and it feels amazing. He spreads my ass cheeks and then starts licking me there. He knows I don't like this so I begin to wonder why my subconscious is making me dream this. I try to move to stop him, but I still can't move. He tongue circles my hole and then enters it roughly. It's painful because I haven't had anything inside me for a while. I tense up at the pain, but try to relax because I know if I don't, it will get worse.

Thankfully, John removes his tongue. I can hear him sucking on his fingers and the sound arouses me even more. John cock is rubbing against my upper thigh and all I want to do is grab it and squeeze hard.

I feel John penetrate me with one of his fingers and I struggle to relax. He thrusts in and out slowly until he finds my spot. It catches me off guard when he does find it and I gasp in pleasure. He adds another finger and begins to scissor me. This hurts a little because I'm not wet enough, but then I feel warm liquid spill onto John's fingers and into me. This eases his entry and I begin to feel pleasure again as John rubs my prostrate. He continues for a few minutes then he removes his fingers from my body.

I moan because I miss the sensation, but then I feel John's body weight settle on top of me. His cock brushes against my ass and then I feel him swirl the tip of his cock around my hole to spread his precum. I feel the pressure of him trying to enter me and I tense. He doesn't stop pushing inside of me and the pain of the intrusion jars me away from my dream.

**Reality**

It seems that my dream was just what was happening in the real world because John is on top of me pushing his huge cock into my tight hole and it hurts!

"Hey! What are you doing?" I lift my head to try and look back at him.

"I see you are finally awake for the party. I'm giving you what you were begging me for not hours ago. I thought you wouldn't care if I started without you." John continued entering me and started lightly biting me on the neck.

"Can you stop for a minute? It's been a while so I need time to adjust to your size" The thing about John is he's really big. I mean big. If I don't have sex with him at least every two days, its painful the next time he enters me and it's been over a week.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I forget about that sometimes. I missed you so much. I missed your scent," John put his nose in my hair and took a deep breath "I missed having my arms wrapped around you in bed at night," he slides his hands up and down my sides "and most of all I missed that entertaining mouth of yours. There was this crazy kid at one of the autograph signing and I wish you had been there to have fun with the situation," I felt John smile against my neck.

His words touched me and turned me on at the same time. I wanted him. Pain be damned. "John, I want you. Move please."

He thrust the rest of the way inside me in one powerful thrust, but it didn't hurt that much. "Oh, fuck! You are always so fucking tight!" He moaned into my ear.

His chest is sliding against mine with each powerful, slow thrust. It fells so fucking good, but I want more. "Fuck me harder, John, please!" He obliged and starts a ruthless pace, but he not able to keep it up easily with him lying on top of me. He slides one of his arms underneath me and hauls me up on my knees like I weigh nothing.

The new position makes it so John hits my prostrate with every thrust and I am soon delirious with pleasure. "Fuck John! Your huge cock feels so fucking good inside me. Oh fuck yea!"

In response to this, John lets out a guttural, almost animalistic growl and bits me on the shoulder. "You are my little whore, Punk. No one else's. Uh, Fuck! Say it Punk. Say that you're mine!"

His pace increases even more and our bodies slap together with a wet sounding clap. This is dirty sex and I love dirty sex.

"Say it Punk or I'm stopping!" John slows his pace but makes his thrusts bruising. His grip on my hips tightens even more.

I'm trying to find my voice to answer him but I'm so wrecked with pleasure that I can't formulate a word. Delving deep inside myself I struggle to form the words. "Fuck, John! I'm all yours. No one could ever fuck me the way you do! Please! I wanna come!" Tears start streaming down my face because I'm so close to coming, but he is only thrusting enough to keep me right on the edge.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Have you been a good boy this year, Punk? I know I have, but I'm not so sure about you." He turns his head and nibbles on my ear lobe and then whispers, "You've told me what you want, but I don't know if I should give it to you."

"I've been a good boy I swear! Give it to me! Let me come! Please" I reach down to touch myself to try and reach my climax but John grabs my hand before I reach my cock. I whimper in pain. I'm so close it hurts.

John knows that I'm at my breaking point, so he lets up on me. "Okay, you've convinced me. Now, I'm going to fuck you so hard, you aren't going to be able to walk for days!" John starts thrusting into me so fucking hard I swear I fell some of my organs move, but I don't care because it feels so fucking good.

"Please, John! I want it! Make me come! Oh, yea! Mmmm! Fuck!" I fell my stomach muscles tighten and my balls tingle in preparation for coming. John thrusts into me a few more times and then the tension breaks inside of me and I come all over the bed sheets below me. The orgasm takes so much out of me that I can't hold mine and John's weight anymore and I collapse onto the bed.

John keeps a firm grip on my hips and catches himself before he falls on me, so my ass is up in the air getting the fucking of a lifetime. John's cock brushes against my over sensitive prostrate with every thrust and it makes me shiver and I quickly become erect again.

John stops thrusting and grinds into me hard. Embarrassingly, I immediately dribble out another orgasm and I begin to feel light headed.

"John, you need to come. I can't take much more!" I turn my head to look at his face. His mouth is open and he's moaning and breathing hard. He's all sweaty just like I am and I watch a bead of sweat drip down his nose and onto my back, where it rolls all the way down to my shoulder.

Suddenly, John's thrusts stutter and he thrusts into me sharply before he finally comes. I feel the blazing rush of his come exploding inside me. There's so much of it. He lets out a deep groan as he thrusts the last few times inside me. He collapses on top of me but stays inside. I begin to roll over to relieve some of his weight off me and he gets the hint. Grabbing me around the hips, he rolls onto his side taking me along with him.

"I don't want to pull out. Just let me sleep like this. I missed being inside you so much!" John rubbed his sweaty face against the top of my head. I'm already half asleep and can't really argue with him.

**Later that morning**

I wake up a few hours later feeling refreshed and relieved. John's arms are still wrapped tightly around mine and I'm pretty sure neither of us moved while we were sleeping. I reach behind me and start caressing John to try and wake him. I feel that this has another effect on him when I feel him hardening inside me. I forgot that he didn't pull out early this morning.

I like the full feeling and gently call out John's name. He wakes up and realizes the situation. Tightening his hold on me, he begins thrusting from behind and it feels so good. His come from before is acting as awesome lube. We both come in a few minutes.

"Now that's a nice wakeup call!" John grabs my chin and turns my head toward him. He's smiling and then he kisses me passionately. Eventually we come up for air.

"So, what else did you buy while I was gone?" He looks at me with curiosity in his eyes. I'm confused about what he is talking about.

"What do you mean?"

"The Santa outfit. I know you bought more than that."

Realizing what he is talking about, I jump out of his arms and off the bed and then head toward the living room. I feel a rush of come leave my body and slide down my inner thigh but I try and ignore it. I grab my shopping bag from the living room and return to our bedroom with my bounty. I pull the flavored lube and the flavored ribbed condoms out of the bag and hand them over to John.

He looks at both packages and reads the back. His eyebrows are furrowed when he turns to me.

"Where did you get this stuff?"

"I got it at the Christmas sale at the Lion's Den" I smile proudly.

"I'm not using this stuff on you." John puts both of the packages back into the bag.

I feel my face fall. "Why? What's wrong?" I'm starting to feel a little shot down.

"It has nothing to do with you. There's just a reason why those were on the clearance rack. The way we use lube, it can't be flavored because you could get an infection from it and the condoms, we don't need those and they could give you an infection too and the ribbing will be painful to you."

"An infection?" I'm really puzzled at this point.

"Yea. There are sugars in flavored lubes and bacteria live on sugar, which makes for infections. Besides, we do just fine on our own. We don't need sex toys and fancy lube." John laughed and wrapped his arms around me. "I do think you hit the jackpot with those Santa pants. You going to wear those for me sometime soon?"

Recovering from my shock, I nod my head absently. Why the hell do they sell flavored lube if you can't use it? John snapped me out of my thoughts when he laid down and took me with him.

"Let's go back to sleep. I've got a bad case of jet lag and I'm sure you didn't sleep much this week without me." He shifted onto his side and pulled me so we were chest to chest, then he placed his head on top of mine.

"Yea, I'm still tired. Will you fuck me again when I wake up?" I nuzzle his pectoral muscle.

"Whatever you want, Punk. I love you." With that we slept on and off the rest of the day. Only staying awake long enough to fuck each other and get food when we were hungry. I'm glad John is home.

Whew! Finally done with it! I'm kind of not real happy with it, but considering what I have been writing for the past six weeks, it's not that bad. I don't think I threw in any science jargon, but, if I did, maybe you'll learn something. Hope you enjoyed it!

_**HeartDeNijs**_


End file.
